Until I Met You
by JSAlways
Summary: Jack becomes A General, Sam says yes


Until I Met You

By JSAlways

Chapter 1

_An. This is my first fan fic. Reviews greatly appreciated, but please keep this in mind. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. See my profile for all disclaimers. Thanks for reading.. this is a song fic. all right to the song " until I met you by sunstreak".. on with the story._

Jack sticks his head in Carters lab. "Hey Carter its team night at O'Malley's tonight 1700, I'm buying"." I'm on my way to let Daniel and Teal'c' know".

Sam checked her watch, it was1300, so she had a few more hours to run the simulation she was working on. "She said that would be great she would be there". Then she remembered her car was in the shop and had gotten a ride to the mountain that day.

"Sir she said before he left, I don't have my car can I meet you up top and ride over with you then get a ride home after"?

Jack new she did not have a car with her and had hoped she would ask. "Yes Carter meet you at my truck at 16:40 then we can head to O'Malley's". jack left her lab with a deep grin that showed his dimples.

Sam was not sure but she felt he was up to something. She decided to let it go until she met up with him later.

Jack went to Daniels office he was glad to see that Teal'c was there with Daniel. Jack walked in and picked up a rock off Daniels desk. Daniel stopped talking in the middle of his sentence.

"Jack"?

"Daniel"?

"Jack what ya doing"?

"I came down to invite you and Teal'c to team night at O'Malley's tonight at 1700, I'm buying".

"What's up jack"? "You only buy when you want to make sure we all can make it"?

"Nothings up Daniel I just wanted everyone to be there, we have not had a team night in weeks".

"Teal'c you good with tonight"?

"Indeed".

"Ok jack I will bring Teal'c with me and meet you at O'Malley's at 1700".

"Excellent", and jack headed out the door. He had some planning to do.

Chapter 2

It was approaching 1600, Sam decided to wrap up her work for the night, grab a shower and head up to jacks truck,

They had not had a team night in a few weeks and Sam was really looking forward to it. And that it was on the colonel made it that much better. She was hoping to get in a good game of pool with him.

At exactly 16:40 she was standing at Jacks truck, he had also just gotten there, he opened the door for her and helped her in before heading to his side to drive down the mountain and spend a few hours with his team.

They pulled up to O'Malley's saw that Daniel and Teal'c had not arrived yet so they got there favorite table in the corner and waited for the guys to show up.

The waitress headed there way, she gave Jack the once over. He sure was a fine looking guy, but she knew he had a thing for the blonde sitting next to him. "What can I get for you"? "Are you waiting for the others before you get started"?

"Carter want a beer before the guys get here"?

Sam looked at jack, he has been very fidgety since he picked her up, normally he cannot keep his hands still but today has been worse and after he gave her that" to die for grin" earlier she was a little on edge herself. "I think I would like a white wine sir".

"He said a white wine for the lady and a Blue Moon for me".

The waitress took their orders and left them alone to wait for Daniel and Teal'c.

"So Carter did you get your simulation finished"?

"Yes sir I did, I am looking forward to spending the weekend at home".

"Oh, do you have plans this weekend"?

"No just figured I would finish up work and actually stay away from the mountain this weekend". "Do you have plans this weekend Sir"?

"At this point I am not sure I have a couple scenarios I am running". "I have high hopes that one of them will work out".

Then he gave Carter another Heart stopping grin.

She actually caught her breath when he looked at her like that. She did not think he knew how they affected her. Then she gave a little blush.

Just then Daniel and Teal'c came in, Jack waved them over to the table.

The waitress brought Jack and Sam's drinks to them and asked the other two what they would like to drink.

They gave there drink orders, she asked if they knew what they wanted to eat or they needed a few minutes more. They all wanted steak med rare, the guys asked for baked potatoes with everything and vegetables. Sam had fries and vegetables. The waitress when to put in there orders.

The guys asked if they missed anything since they were running a few minutes late, both Jack and Sam said they had not.

Jack put his hand on Sam's leg and asked her if she would like to play a game of pool while they waited for their food.

Sam looked down at Jack's hand on her leg and gave a shiver; she could feel the heat from his hand go through her denim jeans. She looked from his hand to his eyes and saw they were a soft brown and could only shake her head yes.

They excused themselves and said they would be back in a few that they were going to play a game of pool.

Daniel and Teal'c both said have fun they would wait for the food.

After they left Daniel turned to Teal'c," is it my imagination or did Jack run his hand up Sam's leg"?

"Indeed he did".

"I get the feeling Jack has something going on, he has been acting a little strange today even for himself".

"I concur Daniel Jackson".

Jack Let Sam break, he knew that was a bad idea as he may not get a chance to play, she was just that good. He really did not care, this gave him a chance to watch her in action and he dearly loved that.

Sam kept one eye on the game and one eye on Jack. She saw him keep his eyes on her, even when she met his eyes he did not look away as he normally did when he was caught watching her. It made her a little nervous.

"Is everything ok Sir"?

"Everything is great Carter he stated and kept his eyes on her".

She was watching him so intently she missed a shot, she could not believe it. She was wondering if he had done it on purpose.

Jack did not miss a beat he got up from his stool, passed behind her and as gently as possible caressed her butt with his hand.

She turned her head to look at him, he did not seem as if he had even noticed so she let it go.

Jack took two shots and sunk them both, then he kept circling the table.

"Carter I need a little advice here".

"Really sir".

"Yes can you calculate the angle I need to drop, these two balls in these two pockets at the same time"?

"Sure sir". She stood close to him for a moment, then said "if you stand here, and hit them from this angle with just the right pressure they will both go in".

Jack took her position and looked down the table; he said "how do I line them up"?

Sam rolled her eyes, bent close to him with one arm under his chest to put her hand on the cue, and her other hand on his other hand. So she could help him line up the shot.

Jack leaned into her, he could smell her hair as he bent over her, as he moved the cue back and forth to test his shot he kept leaning into Sam.

She thought it was amazing to be held by him like this and gave him as much time as he needed for the practice shot.

After he gave the cue a few practice stokes and got his fill of Carters essence he said he thought he had it.

Sam was a little sad to move away from him, she was perfectly content for him to keep practicing.

Jack lined up the shot and dropped both balls in their pockets. It was amazing. He has an enormous grin on his face. He had just won a pool game from Carter.

Sam smiled one of her megawatt smiles at him that he loved so much, she was proud that even though she did not win that he had done well and was pleased with himself.

Jack just smiled; he did not rub in the fact that he beat her. They just met eyes.

Jack said there dinner was put on the table and they should go before it got cold.

Chapter 3

They all ate together and visited Daniel said how much he enjoyed team nights.

Jack said he better stop at one beer or Teal'c was going to have to drive him back to the base.

Jack sat at the table after they were finished and started to get fidgety again.

Every one noticed. Daniel spoke up and said "do you have something on your mind Jack"?

Jack looked up at each one of them, but held Carters eyes.

"Remember a few weeks ago we were running through the list of good and bad about me becoming the MAN"?

They all shook their heads yes.

Well this afternoon, I got called into Hammond's office. He has taken the job of Home world security, and as of 1600 today I have been promoted to Brigadier General. And take over the base Monday morning. This will mean lots of changes for the team and I wanted to tell you all first before it was announced.

They all could not believe what they were hearing, they all wished him well and that they would miss him on the team but new he was the right man for the job.

He took their comments and thanked them for them.

Sam sat there quietly not believing what she heard. To not have him go off world with them anymore, did she want this, she looked forward to seeing him every day and to know that when she was off world he was there covering her six.

Jack looked at her, "you are awful quiet Carter"..

"I am good sir just a lot to take in".

Jack looked at her again.

"Carter want to dance"? He was putting his plan into action, He took a deep breath hoping his plan would work and he would not get turned down.

Sam looked at him again. She got butterflies in her stomach but gave him her hand and agreed to the dance.

As soon as they got out on the dance floor. Jack looked at the band and shook his head. He was incredibly nervous now that it came down to this.

Sam knew something was up, Jack was shaking in her hands, she could feel him, she had never known him to be anything but confident.

"Sir is there a problem"?

Jack looked her in the eye and said there was not a problem, but there was going to be a lot of changes and he did not want that to affect them in any way. She said that nothing would ever come between them and he sighed in relief.

As the song started up Jack started to sing-along in his very deep voice,

Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and listened to the words

I once believed that there was no one for me, until I met you,

But I couldn't see how happy I could be,

Until I met you

Until I met you

Met you

Standing alone, no one to call my own

Until I met you

We're holding on my own,

And I was colder than stone

Until I met you

Yeah

Until I met you my world was empty,

Until I met you the sky was gray,

And everything I thought that I believed in

I can feel it all slip away

That was up until the day,

Until the day I met you

I'm fighting this battle with you by my side

You know that I need you

And I've got nothing to hide

I'll stand by you always

Along for the ride

I'm here in this moment

I'm shedding my pride

Sam looked up at him as the words sunk in, she knew he had picked this song just for her. She was not sure when he had arranged it but knew he had.

She held him a little tighter to herself enjoying him and the feel of being in his arms.

Jack stopped singing and looked down at her. He got her attention and started to speak.

"Carter… Sam you know that I am not good with words but I wanted to tell you how I feel about you".

"I have loved you for almost 8 years now. With the job I was held back from telling you each and every day how much you mean to me and that I get up each morning just to see your face. You have made me whole again, you have given me a reason to live and want to be a better man. I gave you my heart the day you walked into that briefing room and challenge to arm resell. I have thought so many times of giving up the job just so I could have you in my life not just as Co, and 2IC. Now with this promotion I am not held to the same frat regulations. I can ask you out, I can hold your hand, I can look at you openly with all the love I hold in my heart".

Sam could not believe what she was hearing; she had been waiting 8 years to hear any declaration of caring for her from him and now he tells her that she holds his heart. All she could do was stop and look up at him and smile

"Sir… Jack I have waited 8 years to hear that you cared for me and now you tell me that I hold your heart. I am over whelmed. I have been in love with you since you pushed me through the worm whole, at first I thought it was hero worship, then when I could think of no other man but you. I knew it was love".

"I love you Jack".

"I love you Sam:.

The song continued as they stood on the floor holding onto each other swaying back and forth with smiles on their faces.

Until I met you my world was empty,

Until I met you the sky was gray,

And everything I thought that I believe in,

I can feel it all slip away

Until I met you my world was empty,

Until I met you the sky was gray,

And everything I thought that I believed in,

I can feel it all slip away

Until the day I met you

Met you

Until I met you my world was empty,

Until I met you the sky was gray,

And everything I thought that I believe in,

I can feel it all slip away

Until I met you my world was empty,

Until I met you the sky was gray,

And everything I thought that I believed in,

I can feel it all slip away

That was up until the day,

Until the day I met you

As the song came to a close, jack still help Sam in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with all that she had. It was a good thing his arms were around her or she may have dropped to the floor. Her knees were getting weak from so much pleasure.

Jack broke the kiss and still stared into her eyes. "There is something I wanted to ask you Sam". "You can tell me that it is to soon if you need to but I have waited more than 7 years to do it so please just hear me out"?

Sam shook her head and said she would listen to him.

Jack took Sam's hand in his. He kissed it the looked back at her. "Samantha Carter would you be my wife"? "I know you just found out today that we could even date but I have wanted to ask you to be my wife for more than 7 years, and when I found out today that that day had finally come I did not want to put it off any longer".

Sam was shocked beyond words, she was giddy, she took the hand that Jack was not holding onto and placed it on his cheek, with tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat. She said she would marry him, she had no hesitation in making him wait or thinking it was too soon, she has been in love with him for 8 years and has dreamed of the day that they could be together.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the most gorgeous ring Sam had ever seen, it had a dark blue stone in the middle and smaller red stones placed in a circle around it. It looked just like the Stargate while opened to her. He placed it on her hand it was a perfect fit. Sam looked in his eyes she had tears running down her face now.

"If you only found out today you were going to be a General how did you get the ring and have it sized so quickly"?

He said he found the stone on P3X-976 the year after they met. He took it home and had it made into a ring then not knowing it would take him this long to be able to give it to her. He said he has been carrying it this whole time in hopes she would be able to wear it. Every time her would put his hand in his pocket and feel the ring there it gave him comfort that someday she would be his.

She was in utter shock at the depth of his love and new that she would spend the rest of her life showing him the love she has for him. She just smiled at him and kissed his lips.

When she pulled back she could feel Daniel's eyes on them and knew they had some explaining to do.

They headed back to the table holding onto one another as they walked.

As they got closer to the table Daniel and asked "what was going on"..

Jack said he asked Sam to marry him and she said yes.

Daniel could not believe his ears. "How is this possible"?

Jack said that Generals were not held to the same fraternization regulations as others are and that as of today he was free to ask Sam out, he took it one step further as he did not want to be without her ever again.

Teal'c congratulated both of his friends as Sam showed the ring to the guys.

Daniel looked at Jack, he said is that the stone you asked me about 5 years ago?" You have been planning this since then".

"Yes Daniel it is and yes I have".

Daniel just shook his head. He knew that when Jack did something he did it big.

Daniel looked at both his friends and said he did not want to be a damper on the night but it was getting late and he needed to get Teal'c back to the base.

They all walked out to their cars and said good evening and that they would see each other at the base on Monday morning.

Chapter 4

Jack opened the door for Sam and helped her into his truck, he went around to his side and got in, he looked at her with love in his eyes. He said "you remember I said I had a couple scenarios for this weekend"?

Sam looked at him and shook her head yes.

I would like to know if you would like to come to my place and spend the weekend.

Sam just looked at him, all of this was going so fast she did not know what to say.

Jack looked at her hesitation and let out a breath he did not know he was holding" its ok if you think it is going to fast we can wait". "I just wanted to spend time with you and hold you on the couch and get to know you more than I already do".

Sam looked at him with a frown "it's not that, for me to come to your place we would need to stop at my house pack a bag, then tomorrow I would need a ride to pick my car up". "That is just a lot to ask at this late hour of the night".

"Carter.. Sam it is never too much to ask. We will head to your place get what you need then head to my place".

Sam beamed a smile at him.

After stopping to pick up her stuff they headed to Jacks house.

Sam walked in to his living room, she loved his house, it was always neat and welcoming. She took a deep breath it was a little strange to know that the guys were not there and she would be spending the night alone with Jack and that it was now ok for them to do that.

Jack walked up to her, he put his hand around her from the back," a penny for your thoughts"?

"I was just thinking how different it feels to be alone here with you". "I have wanted it for so long I don't want fantasies to get in the way of the real thing".

Jack just held her tighter, "I know what you mean". "I was telling the truth when I said we could go slow". "No expectations just cuddling and getting to know each other".

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Show me to your room so I can put my bag away".

He got a glazed over look, took her hand and led her to his room. He showed her the bathroom and the closet.

She put her stuff away and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack came to her, he bent over her and started to kiss her.

Sam put her arms around his waist and kissed him back. Sam leaned back on the bed and pulled Jack with her. He was now laying on her while he was kissing her. Sam ran her hands up his back trying to remove his shirt she wanted to feel his skin, she had dreamed of it for so long.

He broke the kiss to help her remove his shirt, as he leaned back over her, he helped her take her shirt off. Then unhooked her bra he gazed at her and said" beautiful", "I cannot believe you will soon be mine".

She looked at Jack and took his pants off as he stood in front of her, she was amazed at how glorious he was tall, tanned, and sleek, and he made her mouth go dry.

Jack leaned her back again and started to remover her jeans. He slid them down her legs and dropped them on the floor, all he could do was place his face between her breasts and inhale. Her sent was driving him crazy. He stuck out his tongue to touched the peak of her nipple. The moan she let out encouraged him to do more, he put as much of her breast in his mouth as he could and gave it a hardy suck.

She was in heaven, the sensation going right to her groin. And she could not help the long low moan that came from her. She had to feel him, she ran her hands up and down his back across his butt, and could feel his firm shaft pushing into her leg. She grabbed his head from her breast and guided him up her body. When she could look into his eyes she said "I need you now". "I have waited 8 years for this". "You can explore to your heart's content next time", "but right now I need you hard and fast".

Jack did not have to be told twice, he watched her face as he entered her. She was ready for him, he sunk all the way in. it was heaven, he knew he belonged there and may never move from on top of her again. As he waited for her to adjust to his size he held very still, then he could feel her to start to move under him, that was the only hint he needed. He pulled out and sunk back in getting a rhythm going. She was a wild woman under him, moving, moaning, and running her hands up and down his back as she had her legs wrapped up around him as high as they would go. He could hardly bare it, she felt so good, so tight, he could feel her moans deep in his chest he was on fire. He hoped he could hold out until she reached her pleasure.

As his rhythm started to falter she knew his time was coming fast, she was so close herself she could hardy breath. With quick short breaths she told him to go faster, she started to squeak and he could feel her tighten around his length, then she tensed and screamed his name and she had the best orgasm of her entire life.

When he heard his name on her lips and felt her convulse around him it was his undoing. His orgasm hit and he could not hold back, he groaned Sam's name.

She knew he found his release inside her, it was the best moment of her life all she could do was hold him tight while he was still deep inside her.

Jack was kissing her lips, her face, her eyes, and whispering in her ear about how much she satisfied him. He rolled off her, moved her to the top of the bed, covered her with the blanket and told her to get some sleep.

Sam kissed him back and snuggled into his chest and soon was a sleep in his arms.

Jack woke up early the next morning, looking down at Sam she was so beautiful while she slept, he could spend the rest of his life watching her sleep. She smiled up at him. He said "sorry I did not mean to wake you up". She said he did not she was just very happy to be there in his arms. He smiled back at her and said we have many years ahead of us to wake up in each other's arms.

The end


End file.
